1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic resonance coupler and a transmission apparatus including the electromagnetic resonance coupler.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a non-contact transmission technique for transmitting power and signals between a plurality of electrical devices.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-067012 and International Publication No. 2013/065238 disclose an electromagnetic resonance coupler which causes two resonators to couple together through electromagnetic resonant coupling to transmit a radio-frequency signal.